The Amazing Dinosaur Adventure 6 The Secret of Saurus Rock
Plot One summer night in a large valley, there lived 8 children named (Luke, Sunflower, Tulip, Alex, Daisy and Snowflake), and a pair of young female Pachycephalosaurus who are Sunflower’s twin nieces named (Gurin and Malon). Gurin and Malon speak unknown languages in which Tulip translates for Sunflower. Luke's father tells the 8 children a mysterious story about (The Lone Dinosaur), a legendary Sauropod who protected the valley from the Biggest, Meanest, and Most Ferocious Tarbosaurus to ever live. During the battle, the Tarbosaurus was killed and the Lone Dinosaur suffered a scar across his right eye. Soon, after the battle, a huge monolith resembling a huge Sauropod with life-sized Carnivorous teeth arranged around its neck came out of the ground during an earthquake. So all the Herbivores and Omnivores called it (Saurus Rock). The story also states that if anyone damages Saurus Rock, bad luck would descend upon the valley. The next day while the 8 children are playing Luke accidentally falls off a cliff and is saved by a male Sauroposeiden named (Steve). Luke is intrigued by Steve who is scarred across 1 eye and displays prior knowledge of the valley's topography. This causes him to assume Steve is the Lone Dinosaur. At a Bubbling Goo, Luke tells his friends this narrating an apparently extemporaneous story to support Steve’s assumption. Hearing all this, Gurin and Malon took off to Saurus Rock being unnoticed. The next day, Sunflower is very worried and informs Luke that Gurin and Malon are missing and the 6 children deduces where Gurin and Malon are heading. Meanwhile Gurin and Malon are exploring through a Sequoioideae forest, but they did not notice that a Suchomimus is following them and the Suchomimus got her head stuck in one of the Sequoioideaes after trying to catch up with Gurin and Malon. Meanwhile the 6 children are walking through the same Sequoioideae forest that Gurin and Malon just went through and Snowflake sees a funny looking tree and she charges towards it. The tree is scaly and cold, the 6 children soon realized that it was the Suchomimus’s foot that Snowflakes mistakes for a tree trunk and the 6 children ran away. After narrowly escaping the Suchomimus, the 6 children had reached Saurus Rock and they could see Gurin and Malon on top of Saurus Rock. As the 5 children climb up Saurus Rock to rescue them, Gurin and Malon fell off the top of Saurus Rock and landed on one of the stone teeth on the monolith that Sunflower is standing on and it suddenly breaks off and crumbles upon landing on the ground nearly hitting Daisy who is laying down on the ground. Meanwhile Gurin and Malon started to cry while the 8 children are walking back home through the same Sequoioideae forest. But Sunflower tells Gurin and Malon that it is not their fault that Saurus Rock was broken, but it was Luke's fault. Sunflower replies to Luke that if Luke had not been talking about Steve and Saurus Rock, then Gurin and Malon would not have ran away in the 1st place. Gurin and Malon corrects Sunflower that she was the one who told Gurin and Malon to get lost due to what happened at the Bubbling Goo yesterday. Suddenly the Suchomimus from earlier chases the 8 children. The 8 children cross a deep Ravine by using a thick log bridge. But when the Suchomimus tried to catch up with the 8 children, the log breaks in half under the Suchomimus’s weight causing the Suchomimus to fall down into the Ravine below and into her apparent death. On the way back home, the 8 children are confronted by the mother Pachycephalosaurus of Gurin and Malon. The mother Pachycephalosaurus thanks Sunflower for watching Gurin and Malon, and the mother Pachycephalosaurus gives Sunflower a piece of fruit. The 6 children said goodnight to the Pachycephalosaurus family and then they started heading back home to their shelter. That night, Luke had a terrible nightmare in which Luke falls off a tooth on Saurus Rock and the entire monolith collapses. Over the next few days, incidents of bad luck plagued the valley. After an enormous Tornado hits the valley, all the Herbivores and Omnivores blame Steve as the misfortunes apparently occurred after Steve’s arrival while Luke blames himself and his friends recalling the breaking of Saurus Rock. Eager to exonerate Steve, Luke attempts to go back to the same Ravine from before and he manages to take one of the Suchomimus’s conicle teeth out of her mouth to replace the broken stone from Saurus Rock. In the process, Luke discovered that the Suchomimus was still alive. After temporarily escaping the Suchomimus, Luke is suddenly pursued by a Gorgosaurus with Luke’s father intervening having been led there by Luke's friends. Soon the Suchomimus returns and works together with the Gorgosaurus to take down Luke’s father. However, Steve comes to the rescue. The 2 Theropods charged towards Luke’s father and Steve, but they both bang their heads on a tall Hoodoo and they both fell to the ground. Steve and Luke’s father work together to pull down a category of rocks and crush the 2 Theropods to their apparent deaths. When the 2 Theropods are now defeated, after Steve and Luke’s father have encased them into a pile of rocks, one of the teeth from the Suchomimus falls out and lands on the ground. Then the 6 children use the broken out tooth from the Suchomimus to repair Saurus Rock. Steve departs informing Luke that he already has a hero on whom to depend on referring to Luke’s father. Luke asks his father if the bad luck will finally be over. Luke and his father both agreed that while there is no such thing as bad luck and there is also no harm in making sure. That night, Luke and Sunflower create a mysterious story of their own based on this new paradigm portraying Luke’s father as a big hero and savior called (The Great Dinosaur). After the story ended, the 6 children went home to their shelter and they all lived happily ever after.